bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Bacon Bill
Bacon Bill *'Species': Strip of bacon *'Gender': Male *'Eye color': Green Bacon Bill (sometimes refereed as Bill) is the grandson of Pa Grape's friend. He is good friends with Bob and Larry. Bio Bacon Bill first appeared to help out at Pa Grape's shop. Pa asks Larry to take Bill with him so he can know his way around. Larry was hesitant, though he agrees so so he can take the ice cream cart for himself to work. On his first day though, Bill likes talking about pirates, which gets in Larry's nerves. After accidentally unleashing the brakes on the bike, Larry gets fed up with Bill and yells at him, which decides to get away from him. He decides to find him and apologize for yelling at him, so plays hide and seek when he spotted him hiding at the rooftops of Ichabeezer's place. They became good friends since. When wanting to help out, he asked Bob if there's any jobs for him. Since he didn't want to be bothered, he suggested to ask Ichabeezer instead, which the latter asks him to take his dog out fora walk. In the second season, he attended at a few events, such as Larry's pool party, the Community Bike-A-Thon, and Junior Asparagus' (and later Archibald's) birthday parties. In the third season, he became Larry's BFF (Bacon Friend Forever) since they first met. He later became temporary security for Pa's store after Archibald demands to kick Bob out. When he saw Larry became a crossing guard, he wanted to be one as well, which Larry agrees to, and let's him be his partner in crime. Bill advises Larry to place law breakers in time out, as writing makes his hands tired. Because of this, they placed everyone who is breaking the law in time-out jail. He tried to persuade Larry on giving Bob some mercy after seeing his bottle, but gets arrests for trying to abetting Bob. Realizing what he did wrong, he decided to tell Larry another lawbreaker, which he describes the suspect as Larry. Bill tells him that he's been very bossy, and no ones likes someone else who doesn't show mercy. Larry apologizes to everyone (including Bill) for arresting everyone. Personality Bacon Bill is extremely hyperactive and uncontrollable, as he likes talking about rockets and pirates. He likes looking up to Larry as a brother, who acts similar to Bill in many ways. He often causes accidents, though he doesn't mean too. Physical Appearance and abilities Bacon Bill is a piece of bacon with green eyes. He is usually seen wearing a newspaper pirate hat with a smile in the back. According to Pa Grape, he is a rocket scientist. Bill also likes knitting and sells ice cream after being taught by Larry. Voice Actors *Rob Paulsen Fun Facts * He is the first (and only) character in VeggieTales history to be based on meat. This generated a bit of controversy among fans upon his introduction. * According to Phil Vischer on one of his podcasts, he considers Bacon Bill as the Jar Jar Binks of the series. * He somewhat resembles the titular character Earthworm Jim, a character Doug TenNapel (also the director of the show) created. *There's been inconsistency when he wears hats. Sometimes they fit him completely, while other times it leans on the right side. *Bacon Bill has a Shark Rocket. *Big Idea revealed on newreleasetoday.com that they would introduce a character named Stanley the Steak as the first meat-based character. This seemed redundant as Bacon Bill was already introduced at that time. Facebook reveals it was all an April Fools joke. Filmography Click here to see his filmography. Gallery Category:Characters Category:VeggieTales in the House characters Category:Males Category:VeggieTales in the City characters